Many kitchens, workshops and the like include a multiplicity of various utensils and tools. These workshops and kitchens also include paper goods, as well as wrapping and work elements.
As the ability of the worker using the kitchen and/or workshop increases, the number of tools and utensils, as well as the number of peripheral equipment stored in the workshop or kitchen increases. At some point, the storage space available to the worker becomes extremely limited. The lack of storage space may dissuade the worker from purchasing needed equipment.
Adding shelves, drawers and cabinets to the work area will help, but this solution, also, is limited. This solution also may be expensive and otherwise undesirable. Accordingly, the art has included items such as spice racks, and various display-type racks that are intended to store items in a manner that makes such items readily available to a worker.
While somewhat successful, such racks still have short-comings that will preclude their use in some situations. For example, these racks may not be sturdy enough to store bulky items. Still further, these racks may not be large enough to store large items, such as paper products or the like.
Yet another drawback to these racks is their inability to be readily adapted and modified to fit changing needs of the worker. That is, if a rack is purchased for storing small bottles, such as a spice rack, that rack is not easily adapted to store large paper products, such as waxed paper containers. Still further, these items may take up valuable room on a shelf without providing a concomitant increase in storage ability.
Still another drawback to the known storage racks is the problem of controlling the operation thereof. For example, if a display rack is rotated, it may tend to move to a new position once it is released. If the worker wishes to use the rack again, that worker may be required to rotate the rack back to the desired orientation.
Therefore, there is a need for a storage rack that is capable of efficiently storing a large variety of items, including items of various sizes, and which is easily mounted and used, yet which is easily controlled.